


letters to you

by wntershad0w



Category: Start-Up (Korea TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Pain, unsent letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wntershad0w/pseuds/wntershad0w
Summary: 2 year post Jipyeong and Dalmi break-up
Relationships: Han Ji Pyeong/Seo Dal Mi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Jipyeong’s POV

As a coping mechanism, Jipyeong kept a diary to write all about his experiences with Dalmi, before, during and after they were together.

It was a dark, gloomy day, Jipyeong and Dalmi’s supposed 5th year anniversary if they were still together.

Today, he wrote a letter about his feelings deep from his heart.

Here’s how it goes:

Dear Dalmi, 

Happy supposed anniversary, my favorite person. 

I’m aware I shouldn’t be missing you, but I can’t seem to move on. My mind comes across the thought of you every single day, when I wake up, and before I go to bed.

I kept all of your things in case you would come back for them. It’s in a pink box, your favorite color, in the corner of my apartment. The place where we first kissed, and pretended to be husband and wife. 

How I wish I could take back time, back to the time we were together. 

Don’t get me wrong, I don’t regret the times we spent. The 1116 days, 14 hours, 25 minutes we were together were the best days I ever had. 

Waking up next to you, starting a family with you, having a family home with a large yard where our children could’ve played was my lifetime dream. 

I miss everything. The warmth of your hugs, the comfort you gave when i felt down, the love you made me feel, the sadness when you didn’t have the time for me, the brightness which you brought to my life, the time we spent together, the smell you gave off. 

But the timing wasn’t right. You had to move away to pursue your dreams. I wish I came with you. I could’ve but you stopped me. Just like how my heart stopped when you said the words “Let’s break up”. 

The scene keeps repeating in my head, wishing I ran after you. Imagining how life would be if I was still by your side up to this day.

That’s when I knew, I could never hate you. 

How I wish I knew your current location. If so, I wouldn’t hesitate to send this letter to you.

I hope you’re doing well. I will always be here for you, not as your date, boyfriend nor husband, but a friend who will be by your side forever.

If you found someone new, I hope you’re achieving your dreams, and that you’re happily living your best life there. Keep blooming like a flower, love. 

p.s.: if you’re wondering, besides missing you, and secretly crying over you everyday, I’m doing well. im achieving those dreams which I’ve mentioned to you before, except those that we were going to achieve together. 

whole heartedly written by jipyeong.


	2. dalmi’s pov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dalmi’s take on their 2nd year apart.

While jipyeong kept a diary, Dalmi just kept the thoughts in her head. 

she thought about him too daily, regretting breaking up with him. 

since it was their anniversary, it was normal of her to think of her during these special events.

the events like valentines, their anniversary, monthsaries, christmas, and all sorts of holidays too. they usually spent those times together.

_________________ 

hey jipyeong.

it wasn’t my intention to break up with you. not forever at least. here i am, a mess, trying to keep myself together without you.

im so sorry for all the pain i’ve given to you. it wasn’t my intention to hurt you either. 

it was one of the worst decisions i’ve chosen. one filled with deepest regret and remorse. 

besides thinking about you, i have achieved what ive always wanted. but the thing is, im not entirely happy. 

you were my joy. the sunshine that brought light to my days. the person who motivated me to wake up early every single day. the one that helped me conquer everything.

you were the one that filled the empty spot in my heart. 

when i was with you, i could do anything that i put my mind to. 

im here in norway. not where i expected myself to be, but its where i ended up. 

my life never goes the way i expect it to go. here i am taking up a class, now in my second year of studying to get a master of business administration. 

its what we talked about. speaking about talks, i miss our late night talks when we sometimes don’t even sleep at all, just talking ‘til the sun rose. i miss that. i need to hear your baritone voice again. 

i miss my life with you. it was all better with you. 

but you know, i will always love you. the spot which you’ve filled will always be there for you, forever. 

i promise you my love, im going to get back to you. only if i could right at this moment, this second, id be running to you.

i hope you’re alright jipyeong. i hope you’re successful with the plans you’ve thought of before. just wait for me. i promise i’ll make up for everything i’ve done. i’ll never forgive myself for what i’ve done to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soo this is the end of this part!! i know the chapters are extremely short, because it was so painful to write lmao but lets see! ill be writing about them together next hehe til next time :)


End file.
